Weeks Hell Match Making
by FeminineBoyAngel
Summary: It was supposed to be his relaxing week. It was supposed to be his peaceful days. Dame-Tsuna only wanted to have a relaxing day, heck he only wanted a normal life even. But that seems to be impossible, especially with a devil-spartan baby in disguise, endangering you're life with threats and guns. Pairings are 1827 & 8059. There are others, but still unsure.
1. Chapter 1 - 1st day

**A/N:**

 **I dont any characters and I dont own KHR**

 **This is my very first story to be publish. So please bear any grammar, spelling and typos, because english is not my first language. I hope you will enjoy the story.**

 **Tsuna's P.O.V**

It was supposed to be his relaxing week. It was supposed to be his peaceful days. Dame-Tsuna only wanted to have a relaxing day, heck he only wanted a normal life even. But that seems to be impossible, especially with a devil-spartan baby in disguise, endangering you're life with threats ang guns.

"JUUDAIME! LOOK OUT!"

"HIEEEE!"

I quickly ducked my head as a flying vase was thrown at me.

 ***CRASH***

 _There goes my expenses T-T_

"Kufufufu, what a shame and it almost hit you too." - Mukuro

"Slow as always dame-tsuna, if this we're a battlefield you would have died." - Reborn

"I WILL DIE BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"AHAHAHAHAHA! LAMBO-SAN THE GREAT IS HERE!" - Lambo

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID-COW!" Gokudera shouted and kicked Lambo away, and made his way to me.

"JUUDAIME! ARE YOU OK!?" - Gokudera

"Ye..yeah"

"Ga...ma..i..WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" - Lambo

"Hn. Noisy Herbivores, I'll bite you all to death." - Hibari

"HIEEEE!"

"Oya, oya? bad mood already? Kyoya-kun you're really bad controlling your temper huh? How pathetic." - Mukuro

"Hn. I'll bite you to death first , Pineapple." - Hibari

"Kufufufufu, challenge accepted." - Mukuro

And so the clash between two most dangerous people on earth, began.

"WOOOO! FIGHT TO THE EXTREME!" - Ryohei

"Ahahahaha this is fun!" - Yamamoto

"SHUT UP BASEBALL FREAK." - Gokudera

"Uwaaa...Dame-tsuna...Lambo-san wants..Candyyyyyy"- Lambo

Scream, wails, curses, bickering, laughs, and clash of hard metals. This is not how his peaceful days should be. He wanted to be welcomed by heaven, instead he is welcomed by hell. And it is all because of Reborn.

"REBORN! Stop them before they destroy the whole room!"

"You stop them Dame-Tsuna, you are their boss after all." - Reborn

"I DIDN'T AGREE ON THAT!"

"JUUDAIME! DON'T WORRY! AS YOUR RIGHT HAND MAN I WILL STOP THEM!" - Gokudera

Instead of stopping them though, he somehow got involved too and made things worse.

How did it come to this? How did his peaceful days became like this? Well it all started on that fateful day.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Tsuna was sitting on the floor playing his latest game, holding his controller tighly his fingers in a fast pace. Tsuna has a week off. He was only wearing a red loose loongsleeve shirt, revealing his shoulder and a short black pants._

 _Cookies and Juice on his left and more games on his right. Like for the first time, he was finally having a good time. No I-Pin and Lambo to disturb his peace and no Reborn to humiliate him. Everthing feels normal again, but he knew this is only short lived._

 _"TSU-KUN! TSU-KUN!"_

 _His mother, Nana, suddenly barged in in his room with Lambo and I-Pin making ruckus. There goes the peace._

 _"Kaa-san what is it?"_

 _I asked pausing the game, his mother has a bright smile on her face, well she always has a bright smile, but this time, it feels brighter than ever._

 _"Tsu-kun! you won't believe this but I won the raffle!" - Nana_

 _"Eh!? Really!?"_

 _"Yes!" - Nana_

 _"What did you got!?"_

 _" 8 tickets to the famous onsen, Tsu-kun, Tengoku Onsen!" - Nana_

 _"EHHHHHHHHHH!?" Mom can fascinate and scare me sometimes._

 _"That's right Tsu-kun! Now you can finally relax and have fun in there for one week!" - Nana_

 _1 week!? Lucky! I can invite Kyoko-chan! But wait.._

 _"Kaa-san you're not coming?"_

 _"Mmhmm, Kaa-san has to take care of the house, so I can't leave."- Nana_

 _My dream is finally coming true, one week with Kyoko-chan, I'm in a bliss._

 _"Besides me and the girls are going somewhere too."- Nana_

 _"Eh? Girls? Kyoko-chan too?"_

 _"Yep!Me, Bianchi, Haru, I-Pin, and Kyoko!" - Nana_

 _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

 _"Isn't that great stupid-Tsuna."-Reborn_

 _Out of blue Reborn suddenly appeared beside me._

 _"HIEEEEEE!"_

 _"Ciasssu."-Reborn_

 _"Reborn-chan! You can come with Tsu-kun if you want!" -Nana_

 _Reborn pulled his fedora hat slighy and has an evil smirk plastered on his face and I somehow have a bad feeling about it._

 _"And also Tsu-kun. Can you take Lambo with you?"- Nana_

 _"EH!? WHY!?"_

 _"Well I can't leave him here in the house, and I can't let him come with us because we're all girls. Pleaseeeee~~ just for now Tsu-kun let him come with you." - Nana_

 _I couldn't even say no cause she was already giving me her infamous puppy eyes and brightest smile._

 _*deep-sigh* Ok.."_

 _"Waahhh, arigato Tsu-kun!" - Nana_

 _"AHAHAHHAHA! LET THE GREAT LAMBO COME TOO! DAME-TSUNA!" -Lambo_

 _"LAMBO! YOU NOISY!" - I-Pin_

 _And they started chasing each other again, around my room._

 _"Now pack your bags and invite your friends, you'll be leaving tomorrow!" - Nana_

 _"Wait tomorrow!?"_

 _"Hai! Have fun Tsu-kun! I-Pin! Lambo let's go!" - Nana_

 _Kaa-san went out of my room with I-Pin and Lambo, and silence ensures the whole room again._

 _"R-reborn, what should we do?"_

 _"This is a great opportunity for you Dame-Tsuna. Invite all the Vongola Guardians." - Reborn_

 _"Ehh!? Why!?"_

 _"We need to strengthen your relationships with them, to be a boss you must know anything about them." - Reborn_

 _Though he says that I know he is planning something dangerous._

 _"B-b-b-but what about Mukuro and Hibari-san? Hibari-san hates crowding and Mukuro is in the Vendicare. How can we invite them?"_

 _"Don't worry Dame-Tsuna, I'll take care of them, now hurry and call everyone. We'll be leaving early in the morning." - Reborn_

 _*End of Flashback*_

After that I called all the Guardians and almost all of them said yes, and somehow Reborn was able to convince Hibari-san to come, and let Mukuro out of the Prison. We left early in the morning, took a bus and bought some snacks, it took us 3 hours to get us in our destination. And when we did got their, it made our jaws dropped open.

The place is huge! With big buildings and big pools!It even had an amusement park for goodness sake! I don't even know if this is really an Onsen. Lambo started squealing and jumping and pulling me with him into the amusement park. But a tour guide came and escorted us to the reception room. We gave our ticket to them and they lead us to our given room.

The tour guide welcomed us, gave me the key card, and left the room. We dropped our bags on floor and started exploring the room, even Hibari-san, he must have been impressed too. The place is beautiful and elegant! Wide living room with big a TV screen and big rounded couch. On the left side is the big kitchen and a dining room and on the right side are the bedrooms and bathrooms.

After that everyone got tired and sat on the couch, watching some movie. I wanted to sleep, so I went to the bedrooms and suddenly I had a bad feeling. I explored the bedrooms and counted 4? I must have been wrong so I counted again and surely, THERE ARE 4 BEDROOMS WITH TWO BEDS. After realizing that, all hell breaks, and that my friend is the reason why we are all like this now.

 ***TO BE CONTINUED***

 **First Chapter! Done! Again I might or might not finish this story. So if you don't like cliffhangers or hiatus, then don't read.**

 **Thank you and let me know your opinions! Ma-buhay!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Roommate

**A/N:**

 **Ciassu!**

 **This may be a 7 or 10? chaptered story, but then again, I might or might not finish this story. But still...**

 **Anyways this is chapter two, hope you enjoy.**

 _ **Previous Chapter**_

After that everyone got tired and sat on the couch, watching some movie. I wanted to sleep, so I went to the bedrooms and suddenly I had a bad feeling. I explored the bedrooms and counted 4? I must have been wrong so I counted again and surely, THERE ARE 4 BEDROOMS WITH TWO BEDS. After realizing that, all hell breaks, and that my friend is the reason why we are all like this now.

 ***TO BE CONTINUED***

 **Tsuna's P.O.V**

What should I do!? Should I tell Reborn? Surely not, I had a feeling it will not end good. But then what should I do? T-T

"Ciassu"- Reborn

"HIEEEEEEEE!"

"What's taking you so long Dame-Tsuna?" - Reborn

"...e-eh? W-well you s-see R-r-reborn..."

Panicking inside and out, I don't know what to do. Should I tell Reborn? or not? If I tell him I know he will plan something ridiculous or even dangerous, but if I don't well...I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE T-T. Finally giving up a sigh, I didn't even realize I was holding my breath, I told him.

"...y-you see u-umm..we uhh have umm...a bit of a.. p-problem.."

"What is it? Spit it out." - Reborn

"U-um you see..there are 8 of us r-right? w-well I counted the b-bedrooms and..well...there's only 4..but each h-have 2 b-bedrooms.. so we have to s-share a room with s-someone.."

Silence ensures us and it is slowly killing me, I don't like this bad feeling at all. I just know something will happen! I just know it!  
I saw some glint in Reborn's emotionless eyes, and just like that it made this bad feeling inside me grow bigger.

"That's your problem? Dame-Tsuna you worry too much.." - Reborn

"IT'S NOT JUST SOME PROBLEM REBORN! THIS IS A HUGE PROBLEM! A DESTRUCTIVE PROBLEM! THIS COULD LEAD TO A DISASTER YOU KNOW! THEY WOULD KILL EACH OTHER FOR GOODNESS SAKE!"

"That's no problem either Dame-Tsuna.." -Reborn

"HA!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?"

"That's no problem at all, in fact it could help us with my- I mean - our plan.."- Reborn

"You're planning something else aren't you?"

"Don't know what you're talking about."- Reborn

He's really planing something.

"Anyways, should we tell them?"

"Obviously" _Duh._ \- Reborn

I could feel him making fun of me, and I could really feel it, he has something in his mind.

Giving up with a sigh. We went back to the living room to discuss, I know this would not end very well. How? My Hyper intuition tells me so.

"JUUDAIME! THERE YOU ARE!" -Gokudera

"Gokudera-kun.." I looked behind him and, everyone except Hibari-san, is watching something. Yamamoto is sitting on the left side beside Onii-san and Lambo on his Lap clearly asleep, and Mukuro on the right side asleep too. Hibari is nowhere to be seen so I asked Gokudera

"Gokudera-kun where is Hibari-san?"

"Hai! In the kitchen Juudaime!" - Gokudera

"Oh, well tell everyone to go to the dining room, we have to discuss something.."

"YES JUUDAIME!" - Gokudera

After that everyone is gathered/forced in the dining table, and Reborn trailing with papers. Hibari-san is still in the kitchen, so I went to fetch him, even though I don't want to.

"U-umm Hibari-san?"

With piercing-eyes he glared at me, and that almost made me scream in fright.

"What do you want, Herbivore?" - Hibari

"W-well w-we need to d-discuss s-something, and w-we need your p-presence in the d-dining table..."

"Hn. I don't like crowding, now get out or I'll bite you to death." -Hibari

"HIEE! B-but w-w-we really n-need your p-p-presence like really! P-please Hibari-san! It w-won't t-take l-long I promise!" I do hope it won't take long.

"Hn. Fine" -Hibari

"T-t-thank you very much!"

Both of us went to the dining table and everyone are making ruckus, this made me worry a little, as the person beside does not like crowding. I glance at Hibari-san and surely he is losing his temper. So as quickly as I can I took everyone's attention.

"Guys! guys! Pay attention please!"

Everyone's attention are on me now, we better get started.

"So the reason I called you all here is because we have a little problem in the bedrooms.."

Silence and I continued.

"Earlier I checked our bedrooms, there are 8 of us correct? and well unfortunately there are only 4 rooms BUT!"

Before they could even react I stopped them, not wanting to cause fights, he wanted to settle this peacefully because he was hungry and tired as hell. But deep inside he know this won't end well.

"Each room has 2 bedrooms, so we have to share a room with someone..Reborn?"

"Here are the papers, 4 of us will do a draw lot. The name you get will be your permanent roommate for a week. No exchanging of roommates, if I ever found out someone here did it, face a consequence. Got it?" -Reborn

No one dared to utter a complaint, knowing Reborn, a consequence means death.

"Good."- Reborn

"Thank you Reborn. So let's get started."

I took the small folded papers from Reborn, and moved around the table.

"So who will do?"

"SAWADA! I WILL DRAW TO THE EXTREME!"-Ryohei

I sweatdropped. And went to him, he swiftly took a paper and opened it.

"OHHHHHH! YAMAMOTO! WE'LL BE ROOMMATE TO THE EXTREME!" - Ryohei

"Yosh! Let's have fun! Ahahaha!" - Yamamoto

"Shut up! Both of you! Juudaime is not done yet!" - Gokudera

"So Yamamoto-kun and Onii-san will be roommate for 1 week now ok?"

"YES!/TO THE EXTREME!"- Ryohei/Yamamoto

I remove Onii-san's folded paper, and arranged the lots again.

"So who's next?"

"TSUNA! TSUNA! ME! ME! LAMBO-SAN WANTS TO DRAW! LAMBO-SAN WANTS TO DRAW!" -Lambo

"Yes, yes, now quiet down."

I went to Lambo next and let him draw.

"HEHE! THAE GREAT LAMBO-SAN WILL DRAW NOW! YOU'RE LUCKY IF I DRAW YOU."

 _'No one wants to be picked by you'_ I am sure everyone thought the same thing. Lambo messily took a paper and opened it. Whoever he picked though, poor you.

"WOOOOOOO! REBORN! LAMBO-SAN IS YOUR ROOMMATE! HAHAHAHAHA AS YOUR RIVAL! LAMBO-SAN WILL KILL YOU SO BE PREPARED! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" -Lambo

Scratch that, Poor you Lambo.

"Shut up cow."- Reborn swiftly threw spoon at Lambo, who was headshot, where did even the spoon came from!?

"Ughhh..ga..ma..i.. WAAAAAAAAAA!" - Lambo

And so started the noise, but no one dared to shut the boy up, so he just got ignored, and I only sweatdropped. I removed Lambo's folded paper and proceeded.

"Next?"

"Juudaime! I will do it as your right-hand man!" -Gokudera

I went beside Gokudera-kun. He excitedly took a paper, expecting me to be his roommate, and opened the paper. His face slowly drops and pales.  
He was quiet and seems to be in another world, I got a little worried.

"Gokudera-kun? Are you alright? Who did you picked?"

He only looked at me with blank and lifeless eyes, and he suddenly put both his arms in my shoulders, looking at me straight in the eyes.  
Silence again.

"Gokudera-

"JUUDAIME!"- Gokudera

"...yes?"

"...let me draw again...please.."- Gokudera

"..."

"..."- Gokudera

"...sorry,but no..."

"...ok..."- Gokudera

He silently sit down, and void of any emothions. It got me curious, whoever he picked must be frightening? I don't know if that's the right word. So I asked him again.

"Who did you picked anyway?"

"..."- Gokudera

"..."

"...Rokudo...Mukuro..."- Gokudera

"..."

"..." -Gokudera

"Kufufufu, let's get along now, Gokudera-kun." - Mukuro

Yes, it's frightening indeed. I removed Gokudera-kun's folded paper , and only two folded papers left.

"Only two papers left so, the only who didn't draw and got picked is me and..."

I looked at the papers again, rubbing my eyes. I looked at it again, and again, and again. Then I looked at Hibari and I almost lost my conciousness.

"...Hibari-san..."

"..."- Hibari

"...Let's get along..."

Kyoya Hibari is my roommate. For 1 week. God have mercy.

 ***TO BE CONTINUED***

 **A/N:**

 **CHAPTER 2! OUTTOOOO!**

 **Hope you enjoy it everyone! Sorry if there is some grammar and spelling problems.**

 **Let me hear your opinions and share some ideas in the comment section. Ma-buhay!**


End file.
